Welcome to London
Welcome to London ''' is the first case of Across the World it is situated in Europe district which took place in London. Plot: The player arrived in London, there he met the Police Department. The chief was Daniela Robert was an American. Leon Müller was the partner who was German. They got a call from the London Street Phone. The call came from Ethan Smith. He resumed and said his friend Marvin Armstrong is round dead near the Westminster Bridge. After they collected the body they make Ethan a suspect. He told the player that he was his best friend and I slowly wanted to tell him about my feelings for him. They searched Big Ben where they founded a torn paper, when the restore it. There was written "You are a back-stabber" this was written by Isla Armstrong who was the victim's sister she added that he smuggled gold and silver to other people I didn’t want him to trash my father and grandfather's name. After finding a mysterious handwritten note which was a threat. Thus threat was written by Cole Mendes a well-known LGBT activist. Cole angrily told them that he never wanted to join me in the Pride month considering he was also gay. Nevertheless, Leon mentioned that he also knew Cole previously saying that he dated him twice. Meanwhile, after enjoying a lively conversation with Leon a beautiful girl terrified came to the police station and informed them that her boyfriend has been killed. She figured out that they were solving the murder of her boyfriend Marvin. Which lend her to become a suspect. She told the police department that Marvin did not love but esteemed her and did everything for making me smile. She burst into tears. Meanwhile, Leon and the player help to calm her down in the situation. Ariana (Marvin’s girlfriend) mentioned that he have been in a rivalry with Dion Patterson. Who have been teasing him for being bisexual. Dion mentioned that he is always been into girls he was always teasing people about being homosexual. Post-trial Ethan informed the team about the smuggled gold which was smuggled by Marvin. After they search the his house they found abundance of gold and silver from his room. As it was mentioned that Isla lived with him they again interrogated her about his gold smuggling she added that he was so mean and rude to us and became arrogant one day I searched his bed where I found illegal drugs. After searching for many clues the time has came to arrest the killer. The Killer was revealed to be Ethan Smith. He didn’t confessed at first but after sometime he started sweating and finally revealed that he didn’t killed Marvin on purpose. Ethan said "I fall in love with him". Ethan continued saying that I was heterosexual at first but when I broke up with my girlfriend I saw that girls are not my type. So When I saw Marvin a young boy with dreamy brown eyes and his cute face lend me to fall in love with him. When I confessed that I am in love with him he laughed at me saying "I am bisexual not gay I don’t like guys I am more into girls. Ethan said he humiliated me and laughed at my face he bullied me. They took him to the court. Judge Edward Kusama sentenced him to 12 years in jail with a chance of 9 years in parole. In Additional Investigation, Ariana mentioned that he she wants a funeral for Marvin. The team helped her in the process and Isla asked them for getting her riches back. After the case was solved they all celebrated it but then it was interrupted by Mateo Martinez the tech expert that there is riot going in Barcelona, Spain. The team, packed their bags and headed for Barcelona to stop the riot. Summary: Victim: * '''Marvin Armstrong (found shot at the Westminster Bridge) Murder Weapon: * Sniper Killer: * Ethan Smith Suspects: Ethan Smith LGBT activist Suspect's profile * The Suspect is right-handed * The Suspect wears Eau De Wild * The Suspect drives SUV Isla Armstrong Victim’s Sister Suspect's profile * The Suspect is right-handed * The Suspect wears Eau De Wild Cole Mendes LGBT activist Suspect's profile * The Suspect wears Eau De Wild * The Suspect drives SUV Ariana Jordan Victim’s girlfriend Suspect's profile * The Suspect is right-handed * The Suspect wears Eau De Wild * The Suspect drives SUV Dion Patterson Cole’s boyfriend Suspect's profile * The Suspect is right-handed * The Suspect wears Eau De Wild * The Suspect drives SUV Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer is right-handed * The Killer wears Eau de Wild * The Killer drives SUV * The Killer blood type is A+ * The Killer has brown eyes